


What Is The Price of One's Soul?

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dark Hermione Granger, F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3978973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Consumed with anger at the chaos and death caused by Voldemort, Hermione heads back in time to stop it before it can even start. Her actions, however, have consequences that she could not have foreseen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Is The Price of One's Soul?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:Many thanks to Krissy and JenniseiBlack for looking this over. I hope enjoys this bit of Dark!Hermione! xx
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns the world & characters of Harry Potter, not me. I'm not making any money!

_What Is The Price of One's Soul?_

Hermione closed her eyes, shaking her head. She didn’t know how she had gotten herself into this situation. The plan had been simple… So so easy, yet still she messed it up. She had known when she embarked on her journey that there was a chance the future would be changed irrevocably. She hadn’t imagined it would be this severe.

The plan had been simple. Travel back in time and kill Tom Riddle before he finished his seventh year at Hogwarts. Equipped with a time-turner she had hidden away during her fifth year, she traveled back in time. She had wanted to prevent all the unnecessary deaths that Tom Riddle had caused. It seemed easy enough.

In her haste, however, Hermione had overlooked one issue. One very large issue of that time frame. Gellert Grindelwald, the darkest wizard this time.

She had read about the dark wizard in books, but nothing had truly prepared her for seeing him in person. He was young, powerful, and attractive, with an irresistible draw to him. He had captivated Hermione from the moment they met.

He had heard that she was from the future. How he found out, she'd never know as not a single soul knew. In exchange for his help in killing Tom Riddle, she would stay by his side in the past and give him any information he required. He had demanded that she be bound to him with a blood bond, so he knew she couldn’t betray him. Knowing that Dumbledore would defeat Grindelwald in a few years helped her once more make a hasty decision. She had agreed, but she regretted that decision now. 

Hermione didn’t realize that the bond would compel her to do things. Things like handing over information on Albus Dumbledore. Almost seconds after the bond was sealed, he had asked for Dumbledore's whereabouts. It fell straight from her lips when he asked, and now because of that, Dumbledore was dead. She couldn’t return to the future, as her blood bond with Grindelwald prevented her from doing so. She had to be at his side to live. She was stuck here.

Looking around her "room," she let out a sigh. She should never have ventured into the past.

There was a knock on her door.

"Just a moment," she called out, knowing already it was him. He said he had a surprise for her, although she had a feeling she already knew what it was.

Hermione opened the door, meeting Grindelwald's light blue eyes. They appeared more hypnotizing and seductive than usual. He smirked at her as he entered her room. Hermione shivered, feeling his gaze rake over her. “Do you need something?” she asked, folding her arms over her chest. 

Grindelwald cocked a brow. “Need something? No, I don't need anything, but,” he paused, walking a few steps closer to her. “I do want something.” 

Hermione frowned at his words. “I don’t have anything you could want.” 

Grindelwald grasped her waist and pushed her back against the bedroom wall. She gasped, letting out a shuddering breath. He had never touched her before and it was unnerving. Hermione felt her body melting into him. Was it the bond between them that made her like this or was it truly her own feelings for him? Did she even harbor feelings for him? She was frightened. Was he going to hit her? He had never been physically violent with her. 

“I came to offer you something, but it's something I want.” 

“What?” Hermione shivered, feeling his breath close to her lips. 

“Marry me?” he whispered. 

Hermione's eyes widened in surprise. She knew that a marriage bond involved soul bonding, which was more powerful than a blood bond, but still, it was shocking. “What? Why? I mean… I'm a Mudblood—”

“I don't care about blood purity. All I care about is power.” Hermione slid herself along the wall to escape his grasp. She moved to the window to look out over the sea, and watched the waves crash on the rocks. “You’re powerful, Hermione, more so than you know. You have a darkness in you, I can feel it."

Hermione shook her head as he stepped up behind her, pushing her body against the cold stone windowsill. His body was pressed flush against her own and she could feel his erection. “You think you don't have it? The darkness is in you, Hermione, I've felt it. The bond between us doesn't force you to do anything; it feeds on what's already there." Grindelwald smirked. "The information you gave me about Albus meant that you already didn't trust him. I knew about Albus’s little crush on me – it meant nothing.” Grindelwald placed both of his hands on her stomach as he continued speaking. “You bargained with me to help you kill a child, did you not? Regardless of who he becomes, he is still a child now.” 

Hermione hated every word he spoke but remained silent because she knew everything he was saying was true. One of his hands moved upwards and cupped her breast. His other hand slid down and grasped the hem of her dress. He pulled it upwards before sliding his hand into her knickers, where he slowly began to rub her. Hermione let out a breathy moan, her eyes fluttering closed. 

Grindelwald smirked. "What type of person would harm a child? Not an innocent one." He tsked, his fingers teasing her slowly. "Only a twisted person would consider killing a child." His fingers increased their speed and Hermione gasped at the pleasure. 

"I can give you the revenge and power you seek, Hermione, against the ones who have hurt you. Riddle will be dead before the week is up, but there are others, aren't there? His followers will need to be destroyed as well. You want that, don't you?" he asked, his voice low and seductive. He withdrew his hand from her knickers and Hermione whimpered. "Say the word, and it's all yours."

"Yes," Hermione whispered, turning around to look at him. She knew her choice the moment he began to speak. How could she refuse him? She was helpless to him. "I want them gone," she stated darkly. She made quick work of undoing his trousers.

Grindelwald smirked victoriously before he picked her up and entered her. Hermione wrapped her legs around his waist, moaning. "Embrace the darkness inside of you, Hermione." His lips moved to her neck where he bit and suckled at her sensitive flesh. "We could be unstoppable."

Hermione closed her eyes. If this was the how power and darkness felt, she wouldn't mind doing it again and again. All that was left was to seal the deal.

Tom Riddle and his Knights would be no more.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Number Game Fest 2015](http://rarepair-shorts.livejournal.com/534311.html) at at [Rare Pair Shorts](http://rarepair-shorts.livejournal.com/) on LJ.


End file.
